Water Water
'''Water Water '''is the first episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Tommy and Daniel have their work cut out when Polluto tries to drain every drop of water from the planet. This episode is about saving water. Plot As the episode begins, we find Tommy and Daniel in the garden. Daniel was feeling thirsty so Tommy went inside to fill his bowl up. After waiting for a long time, Daniel went inside to find Tommy but he found the bowl in the sink, and the tap running. After Daniel found Tommy playing in his room, he reminded him about his water. When Tommy got in the kitchen, the sink was overflowing. When he turned the tap off, the floor and Daniel were wet. Tommy wasn't sure if he should pretend it wasn't his fault and sneak off or clean up. Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, and then Tommy transforms into a cartoon superhero, and Daniel transforms into his cartoon style. They then find a lot of water in a sea that is soon going to be dry, so Tommy went to save some water in a zoom. In the sea, Polluto and Smogg were in a submarine. Polluto was a bit cross with Smogg as he was asleep when he was supposed to look out for Polluto. But he told Smogg to press the botton that removes the plug and Smogg went back to sleep and pressed the wrong botton which sen Polluto up to the top of the submarine. He tells Smogg it’s the wrong botton out loud. Smogg then presses another botton which unplugs the plug and drops Polluto back to the bottom of the submarine. As Tommy and Daniel saw this they went to another side of the beach and they spotted Polluto and Smogg and confronted Polluto. Polluto explains his plan what he's going to do to the water. Without the water, the plants and trees will die and the world will become a desert. Tommy finds the plug and is about to plug it back in, but the rope wasn't long enough and Polluto was pulling it towards the other direction to stop Tommy. Tommy and Polluto pull the rope hard and it breaks. Tommy had the plug and his zoom sent him flying up then Smogg couldn’t control the balance and accidentally pressed a botton which sent him and Polluto flying out of the submarine. Polluto landed on the pavement and Smogg landed on Polluto. Tommy creates a whirlpool in the water and plugs the plug back in. The crowd was celebrating that Tommy saved the water. Tommy then ties Polluto up in the rope while Smogg ran away. Smogg then thought he got away for a second but Daniel caught him and started chasing him. As Daniel was chasing Smogg around Tommy while Tommy was spinning Polluto around in the air, Smogg had no choice but to jump on with Polluto to escape Daniel. Tommy lassoes Polluto tied up and Smogg on his head into the river and saves the world in a zoom. Back in the real world, Tommy has cleaned up the floor and using the water sensibly. He then filled Daniel's bowl up with water, but they hear someone else wasting water. Tommy found the taps left running in the bath, but luckily he turned them off for Mum to give Baby Sam a bath and the episode ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Tommy's garden, Neighbourhood, and Sea *Theme: Saving water *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Polluto, Smogg, Mum, and Baby Sam (cameo) *First aired: March 19, 2007 Trivia *This is the first episode of Tommy Zoom. *This is the first appearance of Tommy, Daniel, Polluto, Smogg, Mum, and Baby Sam. *This is also the first episode to air in 2007. Category:Episodes